Episode 67: Golem's Cook-Off
Golem's Cook-Off is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 and the sixty-seventh overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on August 12, 2001. Synopsis Golem and gang runs into an old lady who cooks the best pizza. Just when she was about to defend her crown in the cooking competition, her secret sauce is stolen. Full Recap When the Searchers are confronted by Mew and the Clays who were sent by Durahan, Golem accidently injures an old woman, Rosetta, who was walking along a nearby path. The old woman reluctantly allows the Searchers to bring her back to her restaurant, where she complains that she won't have enough time to prepare for that night's dinner service. Golem, dreaming of opening his own restaurant, wants to help Rosetta, but she stubbornly declines, and points the Searchers for the door, but not before giving them leftover pizza from her lunch service. Everyone finds that her pizza is incredibly delicious. Holly shares Golem's dream with Rosetta, and asks her to reconsider letting them help with dinner service. Rosetta reluctantly agrees, and shows Golem how to prepare the dough. However, later that evening Golem drops the dough, and dinner service is a huge failure. One of the angry customers who is leaving the restaurant mentions an annual cooking contest, and Genki asks Rosetta about it. She had intended to enter, but was in really bad shape from the injury. Golem begs her to let him help, promising to stay up all night to learn to cook. Seeing no other choice, Rosetta agrees. That evening, she shows Golem her secret ingredient in the sauce- oil from golden mushrooms that only grow in the spring. Mew and the Clays are watching from a nearby window, and that evening they sneak in and steal the jar of oil. Rosetta is devestated at the missing jar, and a note left on sleeping Golem's back stated that the Searchers had better bring the mystery disk to the forest if they want the jar back. Rosetta is disheartened because she feels that this is the last year that she can compete in the cook-off, because she is too old. Holly states that she may have a plan, and that Golem and Rosetta need to enter the competition anyway. Genki and the other monsters meet up with the baddies in the woods, and present to them the mystery disk. They find, however, that the jar that Mew gives in exchange is fake. Mocchi spots another jar hanging from a branch, and he grabs it, which snares all of the Searchers in a net. They find, however, that this jar is the real one, and they taunt Mew to question the authenticity of the mystery disk. Mew sniffs at and begins to eat the disk, to the horror of the Clays. It was a look-alike cookie, baked by Holly. The searchers break through the net and Tiger threatens Mew, forcing him to run away. Genki rushes to the competition, where they give the oil to Rosetta, and she and Golem finish right on time. Her pizza wins- and as a thank you gift to Golem, she gives him a chef's hat, for when he opens his own restaurant. Golem won't show the searchers the gift, stating they'll only see it when his dream comes true. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Mew (Anime) *Clay Troops *Rosetta *Mum Mew (Anime) *Poison (Anime) *Gobi (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *Mew *Clay *Mum Mew *Poison *Gobi Trivia Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3